Akatsuki's Messages
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: “Has llamado a la mayor organización criminal del mundo. En este momento no podemos atenderte, quizás estemos buscando los demonios de las colas o disfrutando de un soleado día en la piscina, en cualquier caso, deja tu mensaje después de la señal.”


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (ya me gustaría que los Aktsuki fueras mios y una larga lista de sus personajes). Así que, no hago esto por ánimo de lucro, sino por funny.  
_

**_Comentarios_**_: Esta locura se me ocurrió en una de esas clases de Lengua y Literatura Valencianas en la cual el profesor no estaab y bueno, salió esto. Colaboración con mis amigas, que leyeron y valoraron el fic cuando estaab en proceso._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Hay una leve mención al TobiDei y al SasoDei, son leves, nada fuertes, pero aviso por si acaso. Hay alguna palabra vulgar, así que, estais avisados.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Akatsuki's Messages**

--

"**¡Hola! Has llamado al teléfono de Tobi-Tobi. Si eres Hidan, ¡no! ¡No vas a utilizar a mi perrito como a uno de tus juguetes! ¡Oh, Deidara-sempai, juro que yo no fui quien robo tu ropa interior! ¡Fue Sasori! Tobi es un chico bueno…"**  
"**Tobi, Sasori está muerto."**  
"**Upsss. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal."**

"_¡Tobi haz el puñetero favor de coger la mierda de teléfono esa que se supone que tienes!"_  
"_Vaya, que mal humor cuando te roban los dulces, Itachi-san."_  
Se oye un golpe seco al otro lado de la línea seguido de un"auch".  
"_Si llego a averiguar que has sido tú quien me ha robado mis dulces ya puedes empezar a correr por que de esta no te salva ni ser un chico bueno."_

Fin del Mensaje

"**¡Has llamado al teléfono de Tobi! Si no contesto es por que estoy escondido o quizás robando la ropa interior de Deidara-sempai… ¡Digo ordenando, que nunca robando! Deja tu mensaje, Tobi te llamará cuando pueda."**

_¿¡Que has hecho QUE con mi ropa interior!? Y yo que creía que era Kakuzu quien la cogía para venderla… ¡Maldito traidor, ladrón con el rostro tapado! ¡Como te pille te vas a quedar sin manos!_

Fin del Mensaje

"**Hola, has llamado al mayor artista que hay en Akatsuki y no ¡no soy una chica! Soy un hombre con sus atributos bien puestos, sino que le pregunten a Sasori."**  
"**Otra vez con Sasori, ¡que está muerto! ¿Cuál es el punto de la frase que no pilláis? ¿El verbo muerto?"**  
"**Si, sabemos el significado del verbo "morir" Kisame. Bueno en todo caso, deja el mensaje después de la señal."**

_Señor arista de Akatsuki ¡yo nunca violaría la intimidad de los miembros de Akatsuki por dinero! Me estás ofendiendo y muchísimo .Y yo que creía que los miembros de Akatsuki confinaban unos en otros…_  
"_Kakuzu ¿quieres mi ropa interior o me la puedo guardar hoy?"_  
"_¡Maldito Hidan! Tú no oíste nada."_

Fin del Mensaje

"**Has llamado a la mayor organización criminal del mundo. En este momento no podemos atenderte, quizás estemos buscando los demonios de las colas o disfrutando de un soleado día en la piscina, en cualquier caso, deja tu mensaje después de la señal."**

_¡¿Quien ha sido el que ha cogido mi ropa interior con ositos?! ¡Den la cara! Por cierto, se ha de cambiar ese contestador, demuestra que tenemos vacaciones y eso no es pedagógico para los jovenes, deben de ir a trabajar. _

Fin del Mensaje

**Acabas de llamar al teléfono de Pein, líder absoluto de Akatsuki. Si eres un Akatsuki y quieres trabajo pulsa 1. Si eres alguien que quiere entrar en Akatsuki pulsa 2. Si solo quieres molestarme pulsa 3. Y por supuesto deja el mensaje después de la señal."**  
"**No creo que nadie pulse un 1"**  
"**Bueno, pero por probar, Konan"**

_¡Líder-sama! Tobi sabe quien ha sido el que ha robado su ropa interior de ositos. ¡Kakuzu! ¡Él las roba y las vente! ¡Vil bellaco! Por cierto ¿por que se pueden oír todos los mensajes que se dejan en todos los teléfonos? ¿Eso no es violación de la intimidad?_

Fin del Mensaje

"**¡Éste es el teléfono de Tobi! No estoy, deja tu mensaje después del sonidito."**  
"**Del pii, Tobi.**  
"**Repito: Deja tu mensaje después del sonidito."**

"_¡Chivato oportunista! Eso que hiciste es traicionar a un compañero, y merece que te quedes sin todos tus ahorros y que encima me pagues. Voy a ir a buscarte ahora mismo para que me pagues, Tobi. Por cierto, se oyen en general por que el líder los ha conectado a los altavoces."_

Fin del Mensaje

"**Has llamado al teléfono de Kakuzu. Si tienes algo importante que decir ¡suéltalo! Recuerdo que las tasas de pago de las llamadas corren a tu cargo y que cada minuto que pasa haces que me endeude más. Habla rápido y deja tu mensaje después de la señal. " **

_¡Co n razón todo el mundo está al tanto de que está pasando en la casa!  
No podrás encontrarme nunca Kakuzu, me voy a escapar y no me encontrarás, muajaja. Por cierto, ¿podéis enviarme algo de ropa a la casita del árbol que hay fuera de la casa? ¡Arigato!_

Fin del Mensaje

_

* * *

_

_Bueno antes de que me mateis, dejadme aclarar algunos puntos. _

_Tobi no es (Spoiler) Madara, sino que solo es Tobi, tal y como lo vemos después de la muerte de Sasori cuando empieza con Deidara. No quise hacerlo tontín ni nada, pero la intención del fic es hacer reír un ratín, tal y como yo me reí escribiendolo. _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**¿Reviews?** ^^


End file.
